Trust Me
by Kiwi4Rin
Summary: Duo is terrorized and plagued by the things Relena is telling him... Heero makes it better!


**Just a little one shot, cuz I got hit by inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Warning: swearing, angst?**

* * *

Duo sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and looked at his watch. Even though Heero had left in the morning with the promise of returning by six, their (very rare) dinner plans had, once again, been forgotten in the effort to help Relena.

It was almost nine by the time Duo heard a car door slamming outside. He rushed to the window and opened it, ecstatic to see Heero walking towards the house. His euphoria lessened, however, when he saw the lovely Queen Relena herself jump out of the car and catch Heero by his arm. She said something to him and Duo watched as Heero gave a joyful smile and a small chuckle, before she retreated back to the car- which he now realized was an expensive looking limo, not the regular Taxi. Of course she sent a small but noticeable glare his way before shutting the door.

He sighed and paced back to their bedroom, frustrated. He began undoing the first of his shirt buttons, but hissed when his fingers stumbled in their attempts. He grew more and more aggravated, before finally giving up with a groan.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands circled his waist, making quick work of the buttons that had given the poor American so much trouble.

"Duo." he heard a stern voice from behind him say.

"Heero," Duo replied quietly, trying to keep his voice calm, "Thanks."

Heero sighed and Duo looked up,

"What's wrong, Duo? I saw you at the window, why didn't you wait for me?"

Duo shrugged and clamped his jaw. Heero moved to pull his shirt completely off and sat next to him on the bed.

"Duo." He said more seriously. Duo forced a small smile,

"You must really like the sound of my name," he mused.

"Why is your hair down so early?" Heero asked instead, brushing his fingers through it, a habit of his that Duo had become very fond of.

"I was going to take a shower after you before you came home. You called me about the change in plans right before I got in." He said. Heero's hand stilled, and he tried to look into Duo's eyes, but he evaded him.

"Are… you upset with me?" Heero asked, his voice only slightly strained, showing his distress. Duo managed another small smile, less forced.

"Of course not, I understand," he replied honestly. Heero was still unsure, however.

"I'm sorry I wasted the day you took off to prepare for this," he sighed. Duo shook his head no,

"That's all right, the preventers have us so busy, I needed the break. I think you should take a day too, at some point," he said, knowing that there was no way Heero was going to do that, "Plus, now we have some good food, that'll last a few days."

"...Duo, please tell me what's wrong." Heero pleaded, surprising him. Duo struggled with what to say, he refused to lie, so he sighed instead,

"Heero, It's not something I can talk about," he said. Heero stiffened, a hurt look in his eye,

"Not even to me?" he asked, his voice guarded, Duo kneeled in front of Heero and grabbed his hands,

"Not to anyone. Please, understand. I love you, I trust you, I just- _can't_." Heero nodded his head at his lover's desperate tone, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I know it's early, but can we just go to sleep?" Duo asked, feeling exhausted. Heero nodded again, not saying anything.

* * *

Duo hated leaving on a mission like this, when there was a chance that Heero was extremely unhappy with him, especially the mission that Miss. Pink and Frilly had assigned herself. They were all the most dangerous, the most physically and mentally trying. After all, Relena simply _despised_ him, afterall.

He was always sent with the most minimal backup, if any at all, no matter how risky the mission was, because, hey, that's what The Queen wanted. The possibility of anyone going against sweet little Relena? Psh, that's a laugh.

He couldn't help but remember her cruel voice every time they spoke one on one. He shivered as he remembered the words she would tell him every time they were alone. The words she had told him only moments before his departure.

" _Has he_ ever _told you he loves you?" "Because he doesn't you know,_ shinigami." " _You kill everyone who dares to love you. If he loved you, he would be dead too." "He only pities you." "He's far, far too good for you." "For now, you have your uses, but once you die, he will finally be with the one he truly loves…. Me."_ and when he tried to disagree, she would simply laugh and say, " _Really? Don't make a fool of yourself, sewer rat, we both know who he would choose if it came down to it, and it wouldn't be you."_

He ground his teeth together harshly as he thought.

"It can't be true. He loves me." But he hated to admit that he had his doubts. After all, Heero had only once said the words "I love you," to him. He tried to convince himself that it just wasn't in Heero's nature to say it, and that he showed him it through his actions.

Unfortunately, every time he managed to convince himself of this, he clearly saw how gently he he treated Relena, and it made him sick, He hated to think about it, but Duo was actually very scared that one day, Relena would ask him to choose, and that Duo would be easily left and forgotten.

He knew that he could not survive a day without Heero. He couldn't live with learning that this was a false reality. If that day ever came, he knew that he would fall apart. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

He walked in the door quietly, dropping his small bag and minimal supplies on the floor and immediately heading to the bathroom to wash up. He looked in the mirror and took in his dirty features. That Pink Witch had really almost killed him this time.

He hadn't eaten anything during the whole mission, and he'd taken a heavy beating. His face looked hollow and he had blood smeared around his mouth. He didn't want to take off his shirt and see the clumsy bandaging of the terrible wound on his abdomen. He sighed as he began washing the blood and grime off of his face. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Heero staring at him in the mirror.

 _Damn,_ he thought.

"Did I wake you?" Duo asked carefully, still worried that Heero was angry at him. Heero shook his head no,

"I was waiting up."

Duo didn't fail to notice the iciness in his voice.

"...Heero?" He asked timidly.

"What happened with Relena?" He asked, straight to the point.

Duo felt his whole body freeze in unexpected fear.

"What?" Duo turned around slowly. Heero sighed, and straightened his body,

"Trowa came to talk to me last week, right after you left. He told me that he overheard a conversation between you and Relena and that I needed to speak to you immediately. He said that it might explain why you've been so different lately. So talk."

Duo looked at Heero, terrified of what this conversation might lead to. Finally he piped up,

"No…. no, Heero, I can't, please."

Heero growled, "Damn it, Duo, just tell me! Why the fuck don't you trust me?"

Duo squeaked, tears gathering in his eyes, before he pushed past Heero and fled to their bedroom.

He jumped on the bed as the tears rolled down his face.

"Duo….." He heard from behind him in a frustrated voice.

"Do you hate me?" Duo cried miserably. Heero made a surprised noise,

"What? No!" He said loudly.

Duo just kept crying. He grabbed Heero's pillow and hugged it tight to his chest. Soon enough, he felt strong warm arms enveloping him.

"Duo. I love you more than the world. Please, tell me what happened, I can't handle this anymore."

At Heero's declaration of love, Duo calmed, feeling more confident. He sighed,

"Alright, but can I get clean first?" Heero nodded,

"I'll help you."

* * *

Heero gingerly wrapped Duo's abdomen, carefully maneuvering his hands so that he would feel no pain.

"Tell me what happened," Heero demanded softly. Duo sighed,

"She's been sending me on those missions on purpose… because…" he didn't know how to proceed. Heero placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Just tell me."

"Honestly, she waiting for me to die." He said coldly and distantly. Heero gasped. He actually gasped.

"What." He said, shocked.

"Heero, she's…. in love with you." he continued.

" _what"_ he asked again, panic rising in his voice for the first time Duo could ever remember.

"Heero…." Duo said.

"Keep going!" he said quickly.

"She… she said…." Duo felt the fear come back , the tears pushing at the back of his eyes.

Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders.

" _Duo, please, "_ he begged.

"Heero," he started, the tears falling again, despite his efforts to hold them back, "you…. are you in love with her?" he blurted.

Heero stilled for a long moment, before his eyes darkened. Duo prepared for the worst.

"How…. how could you even say that?" Heero asked, practically hysterical. Duo looked up, shocked. Somehow, over the length of the conversation, he'd managed to convince himself that Heero returned Relena's affections.

"You, you don't?" He asked.

"No! Damn it, Duo, I love you, I've only ever loved you!"

This was the most distressed Duo had ever seen him. By this point, Duo was bawling.

"Really?"

"You really couldn't tell?" Heero asked, disbelieving.

"I- I tried to convince myself so many times, but- but, then I see how you act with Relena, and I don't know-"

Heero cut him off with a kiss, hard and strong and urgent.

Duo smiled, feeling Heero's love.

* * *

Duo laid in bed, wrapped in Heero's arms. They'd talked long and hard, and Heero had called Relena in a fit of rage and tears, ending any friendly relationship they had. Currently, Heero was whispering in his ear, telling Duo how much he meant to him.

Duo turned around to face Heero's chest, carefully so as not to rip the stitches in his side. Heero leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm never letting you go. You're never going on a mission alone again either. I will never let you doubt me again."

"I'm so sorry," Duo said, "I trust you…. I'll never think twice again." He vowed. Heero shook his head,

"I love you."

* * *

 **I think I rushed it a bit at the end, but I'm tired. I'm thinking about making a fic for Heero's side of this story. Thoughts? As always, creative criticism is very welcome!**


End file.
